


New Year Dreaming

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorms, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: Simon is dating his college dorm roommate and the two of them have decided to spend an uneventful winter holiday at the dorms together. There's nothing like the first day of a new year to make him think about where he and Baz had come from and where they're going. (cue all the tooth-rotting fluff)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Winter Holiday Collection 2020





	New Year Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireMoonGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMoonGoddess/gifts).



> Here's my gift to the lovely VampireMoonGoddess for our gift fic exchange! Your prompt inspired me to write all the FLUFF and I hope that you enjoy this. Many thanks to [Gee](https://belalugosiisdead.tumblr.com/) for your betaing and encouragement! You're a gem. <3

Simon huffed softly against the softness of his pillow and blinked slowly as consciousness crept up behind his eyes and brought awareness to all of his senses. It had taken him a couple of years to push down his initial reaction of jumping up and analyzing his surroundings, an unfortunate side effect of growing up in the foster care system. It wasn't exactly a convenient thing to do when you had a boyfriend in bed with you. 

A smile curled on his chapped lips as he took in the sensation of his warm boyfriend spooned up behind him. Those long legs folded under his backside so perfectly and those strong arms always made him feel safe. Those legs shifted behind him and Simon could feel the stiffness of morning wood press against his backside. He bit down on his lip and tried to hide the smile on his face against his pillow even though he knew that no one could see him.

The two of them hadn't been fully intimate for long, their first time going "all the way" being at the beginning of December, and Simon still felt giddy with excitement at being allowed to enjoy something like this. Excited that someone liked him enough to want something like this with him. 

Baz was breathing heavily against the back of his neck and Simon carefully scooted back a little more firmly against that warm body. Simon giggled softly as Baz's hips twitched forward in appreciation of the pressure. While the taller man was a much heavier sleeper than Simon, even he wouldn't be able to stay asleep for long. Simon trailed his fingers up along Baz's thigh and teased at the smooth skin just under the edge of those boxer briefs and pressed back a little more. He used to be self-conscious of having such a fat ass until he learned just how much Baz loved it. 

Yawning, Simon couldn't help but stretch out a bit under the warmth of the covers and peeked up at the window. Piles of snow obscured most of what he could see and Simon grinned even wider. With all the snow out there the two of them would probably be spending the whole day snuggling up. Baz hated snow with a passion and tried to avoid it as much as he could on campus. They had decided to spend the winter break in the dorms this year under the condition that Simon was not to force Baz out into the snow under any conditions barring an emergency. 

So, no snowball fights for them, but plenty of cuddles, movies, and hot chocolate from Baz's fancy coffee machine thing. The cafeteria was blessedly on the first floor of their dorm building so they didn't even need to get out of their pajamas to get food. Baz did of course, saying something about having self-respect, but Simon was more than happy to stay comfy and casual the entire time. 

A hand splayed out over his soft stomach and rubbed softly before teasing at the hem of his boxers, and Simon knew that Baz was finally getting with the program. He squirmed around to face the sleepily blinking Baz and tucked his head under that shapely chin to lavish kisses along that tasty neck. Morning breath wasn't fun, but they could work around it. An arm worked itself under Simon before two firm hands groped at his backside and Simon moaned softly. He bucked up into the other man's hips and Baz wrapped a leg around his and pressed their groins together.

It seemed as if the whole universe was still and silent except for the smothered moans and heated panting between the two of them. Simon's brain was narrowed down to the pleasure between the two of them and he felt a strange sense of peace intertwined with the passion. He and Baz had been roommates for three semesters now, the first two of which they spent at each other's throats and constantly misunderstanding and hurting one another. That hadn't exactly been the best foundation to lay for a romantic relationship, but here as they pressed against each other and Baz murmured sweet nothings into his ear, Simon was glad that they had given it a shot.

His toes curled and Simon whimpered against a sharp collar bone as completion swept him away into a daze of bliss and contentment. Baz adjusted their legs so that he could get a bit more leverage and continued to grind against Simon's hip until his own climax shook through his body. Sweat prickled at the edges of his hairline, and Simon was tempted to throw the blanket off, but he withheld for Baz's sake. 

"Happy New Year," Baz murmured with a dazed smile. One of his canine teeth peeked out over his lower lip, something that he was always self-conscious of, and Simon couldn't help but press a kiss to that corner of his lips. 

"Happy New Year," Simon replied with a smile of his own.

Their cuddling didn't last much longer as the need to be cleaned was greater than the desire to stay warm and cozy. Their morning routines went quickly enough and then they were headed downstairs for breakfast while holding hands. 

"Are you going to get any studying done during the break?" Baz asked with a mischievous grin. "Or are you planning to waste the time away?"

"Cuddling and binging anime shows isn't wasting time," Simon protested incredulously.

Baz snickered before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I love seeing you pout," he whispered.

"You're mushy," Simon accused although he couldn't hide the pleased blush. 

"And you're handsome."

It was truly an experience to be called "handsome" by the most beautiful man in the world and Simon was sure that he'd never get used to it. Penny was absolutely right: Simon was _smitten_.

January 1st continued in much the same manner. Quiet comfort of being around each other, kissing under every sprig of hung mistletoe, joining the other students staying on campus in an arts and craft extravaganza that left the two of them as proud owners of an avalanche of paper snowflakes, and spending several hours watching the BBC version of _Pride and Prejudice_. 

There was nothing particularly special or outstanding on that January 1st, but Simon couldn't help but think that it was his best one yet. 

"Higher," Baz demanded as Simon balanced precariously on his desk with his hands full of paper snowflakes that had already gotten the double-sided tape treatment. "Higher means up, Snow."

"Shut up," Simon snickered as he flexed his thighs in an attempt to reach a tiny bit higher than he was. "You're just looking at my ass."

"Of course I am," Baz replied shamelessly. "And also giving your side of the room some hope for not looking like a toddler did the decorating."

"It's paper snowflakes," Simon laughed as he patted down the little beauty against the wall. "There's no wrong way to put them up."

"There are absolutely wrong ways," the other man retorted with a huff. "Design theory, love."

"You can design my theory," Simon replied as he looked over his shoulder and tried his best to waggle his eyebrows. He had basically no control of them and hoped that it would at least make Baz laugh and not cringe. 

"That...was terrible. Awful."

There was a tiny hint of a smile and Simon counted it as a win. 

"Well, I am your terrible boyfriend, so...yeah. That's my job."

He slapped up a few more snowflakes before Baz could complain and was rewarded with strong arms around his waist and a grumbling perfectionist fixing the layout. Once the snowflakes were up, Simon twisted around in those arms and was rewarded with a few kisses. 

"You're not a terrible boyfriend," Baz whispered softly before pressing a kiss to Simon's cheek.

"It's okay," Simon tried, but Baz shook his head firmly.

"No. You're not terrible. You're wonderful, and everything that I could want."

It was an argument that they had semi-frequently, but Simon had to press for reassurance again. He was hungry for affirmations and although he hated getting into arguments so that he could receive them, he couldn't help it.

"I'm selfish and needy," he whispered, looking down at the exposed collarbones from the v-neck shirt. "I'm not...Baz, I'm such a mess."

"And I love it," Baz assured him. "We're both a mess but we're working on it together. We match."

"Okay," Simon whispered before snuggling his head into that dark-skinned neck. 

It never ceased to amaze Simon how someone could keep tan all year long regardless of sun exposure. Baz definitely got more ruddy during the summer months, but it was nothing like Simon's pale freckled skin. He pressed a kiss to it for good measure and then rubbed his nose along the pulse point once more. Baz pulled him close and allowed the standing cuddle for a few more minutes before urging the shorter man to hop down and pick out an anime show for them to watch. They'd already binged the original sub of _Sailor Moon_ and were trying out some of the newer stuff.

The moon was already reflecting off the glistening snow by the time they finished a few episodes and decided to raid the cafeteria before it closed down for the night. Baz was doing his best to pretend that he wasn't enjoying _Yuri On Ice_ , but he hummed the theme song as they stood in line for food and the fingers holding Simon's hand tapped out the notes. It was Simon's idea of domestic and for a moment he allowed himself to think about the future after graduation. 

Maybe Baz would keep watching anime with him and he would go with Baz to those fancy theater shows with the music and the acting. Maybe they would get an apartment together and Baz could tell him where to put everything so that it would look nice. Maybe they could even get a pet together. A beta fish was probably all that Baz would want, but Simon could probably convince him to get a cat at least. And maybe a dog if they could rent a house or something.

One elegant eyebrow rose with perfect control as Baz looked down at Simon's soft expression and Simon couldn't help but lean up on his toes and press a kiss to those lips.

"Happy New Year," he stated softly and without explanation. It seemed like a more reasonable thing to say than " _I love you and want to spend my life with you_."

"Happy New Year to you as well, love," Baz replied in bemusement before he pushed Simon forward to get his tray.

It was going to be the best year yet; Simon just knew it.


End file.
